


Once You Know

by sabretooth



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabretooth/pseuds/sabretooth
Summary: Jaskier gets bitten by a succubus. Who better to help him out than Geralt?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 528





	Once You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayegay/gifts), [Suzya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzya/gifts).



> [Title from this song](https://youtu.be/vDPauDvKtDE)
> 
> The dubcon tag refers to Jaskier having been bitten by a succubus before they have sex. If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, this story is not for you.

Geralt stumbled through the dark back streets, Jaskier more hanging onto his arm than walking himself. When they finally reached the inn, Geralt shielded the other man with his body from the view of the patrons as he pulled him up the stairs and into their room. Jaskier slumped down onto one of the beds, bracing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

“Look at me.” Geraltʼs voice was rougher than he intended, but he was mad and worried and he wanted to drag the damned succubus back from the dead and kill her all over again.

Jaskier didnʼt react to his words, so Geralt placed his hand under his chin and raised his head. His eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown wide. Against his better judgement, he let his gaze wander lower, looking at Jaskierʼs hand clenched tightly around his crotch. 

“Why did you have to follow me?” Geraltʼs mouth was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He couldnʼt tear his eyes off Jaskierʼs crotch. “You should've stayed back.” He tried to feed his anger, tried to let it take over and push everything else he was feeling aside. 

“I just wanted to help you.” Jaskierʼs voice was breathy and his mouth – in complete opposite to how Geraltʼs felt – looked supple and pink and his lips were wet because he kept licking them and Geralt gritted his teeth, before pulling his hand back as though the contact with Jaskierʼs skin had burnt it. A gasp escaped Jaskierʼs lips at the loss of contact and then he squirmed, his hand squeezing his erection tighter. “It hurts so much.” His voice was barely more than a whisper, but the desperation in it was obvious.

Geraltʼs eyes were glued to the other manʼs crotch once again, but he forced himself to shut them and turn his head away. He took a step towards the door, but before he could get any further, Jaskier stopped him.

“What are you doing?” the bard whined and grabbed his sleeve, holding him in place. 

“Iʼm going to find somebody to help you out.” He was sure there would be some whores around somewhere in this town.

“Donʼt leave me!” Even though his eyes still had a glazed look, Geralt could see Jaskierʼs fear in them, even if he hadnʼt heard it in his voice.

“Iʼll be right back.” He tried to make his voice sound calming, but Jaskier shook his head vehemently. “Jaskier, you need help.” 

“Why canʼt you help me?” 

Geralt gritted his teeth. “You donʼt want that.” 

“How do you know what I want?” Jaskier moved his hand from Geraltʼs sleeve to his waist and grabbed his shirt there. Even though Geralt couldʼve easily resisted him – and even though he knew it was a mistake – he stepped closer when Jaskier pulled. 

“Youʼre just–– itʼs the succubus,” Geralt forced out as Jaskier pressed his hands firmly against his abdomen and gasped quietly. “It will only take a few minutes. Then Iʼll be back with help.” 

“Donʼt leave me alone.” The bardʼs voice was quieter now, but no less urgent. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Geraltʼs pants and pulled again. Geralt muttered a quick curse but he didnʼt have it in him to stop Jaskier. When Jaskier wasnʼt looking at him and Geralt couldnʼt see the glazed look in his eyes, it was easy – too easy – to imagine him doing this voluntarily. And as much as he tried not to – Geralt had imagined this a lot of times. 

“Please, Geralt,” Jaskier murmured, pulling harder. “Touch me.” 

Geralt groaned and braced his knees on the straw mattress on either side of Jaskier, so he wouldnʼt crush him by falling on his lap. In this position, Jaskierʼs face was almost lined up with his crotch and Geralt had to squeeze his eyes shut when he felt his cock start to swell. Even though he tried his best to keep them balled up in fists at his side, his hands found their way to Jaskierʼs shoulders, and from there on to his hair and before he could stop himself he pulled Jaskierʼs head backwards. He didnʼt resist, but let his head fall back with a gasp. Geralt looked down at his neck and his plump mouth and swallowed dryly. He had to stop this. He had to stop this now.

“Please.” 

Jaskierʼs plea crumbled the last of Geraltʼs resolve and in one smooth movement, he pushed him backwards onto the bed so he was straddling his hips and their mouths collided in a hard kiss. Jaskier clawed at Geraltʼs shoulders, arching his back off the mattress. His scent was sickly sweet, affected by the succubus, but beneath it, he still smelled like himself. Jaskierʼs teeth grazed across Geraltʼs lips, their movements led by desperation and urgency for contact. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt murmured roughly against his lips when he finally managed to tear himself away for long enough to talk. “Are you–– Are you sure you want me to do this? Iʼm sure it wonʼt take long to find a girl.” 

“Shut up,” was all Jaskier said in reply, before bucking his hips off the bed and grinding them against Geralt. It didnʼt take more to convince the witcher and he started tearing their clothes off, hearing fabric rip a couple of times but he didnʼt have it in him to go slower. Every inch of Jaskierʼs skin he revealed, Geralt covered with his lips, kissing, sucking and biting his way across his body, while Jaskier was writhing beneath him, his fingers buried firmly in Geraltʼs hair. 

“Please, Geralt, I–– I canʼt take it,” Jaskier pulled Geralt's head higher again, meshing their lips together. “It hurts.” 

“Iʼm sorry,” Geralt said hoarsely. Jaskierʼs words brought back the grim reality. They werenʼt doing it for fun –– Jaskier only needed him because of the succubus. Geralt tore himself off the other man momentarily, although the pitiful sound Jaskier made tore his heart apart, to rummage through their medicine bag until he found the small bottle of chamomile oil. Immediately Geraltʼs mind went back to the night Jaskier had rubbed it all over his backside – and how heʼd referred to it as his lovely bottom later on – and he remembered the way his soft hands had felt on him and Geralt had to suppress a groan. When he turned back to Jaskier though, the groan broke free and the sight nearly brought him to his knees. 

Jaskier was lying sprawled out on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge, with one hand working his stiff cock and the other rolling one of his nipples between his fingers. Geralt shedded himself of the last of his clothes as quickly as he could and stepped up to the bed again. Before he could ask Jaskier how he wanted to do this, Jaskier spread his legs invitingly, while at the same time rubbing the palm of his hand over the head of his cock and moaning loudly. Geraltʼs own cock twitched in response and he cursed, kneeling down on the edge of the bed and pulling out the cork of the vial with his teeth and spitting it aside. His hand was trembling as he placed it on Jaskierʼs thigh, but the quick gasps in which Jaskier was breathing reminded Geralt of the predicament he was in. He scooted closer and coated his fingers with a generous amount of oil and placed the vial on the floor. Jaskier was trembling with anticipation and he watched Geraltʼs every move with widened eyes. Seeing the glazed over look, Geralt felt guilty for how much heʼd been enjoying this. He tried to keep in mind that Jaskier wasnʼt himself right now and tried to distance his own feelings from his actions, but the way Jaskier arched against his touch and his soft gasps and moans when Geralt spread some of the oil from his fingers onto his hole before slowly starting to push a finger into him, made it really difficult. Geralt tried to go slow; he didnʼt want to cause any pain, but Jaskier braced his heel against the mattress and pushed himself down on Geraltʼs finger, both of them moaning in unison. 

Jaskier hand moved faster around his erection while he was still rocking himself up and down on Geraltʼs finger, a string of begs and pleas spilling over his lips. Geralt placed his free hand on Jaskierʼs hip, trying to still him enough to add a second finger. Jaskier struggled against his grip, urging him to go faster, but Geralt didnʼt give in. He felt his resolve to emotionally distance himself slipping as he watched Jaskierʼs lithe body rock against his fingers and his hand working his cock furiously. Geralt crooked his fingers, looking for the bundle of nerves he knew was there. When he found it, Jaskierʼs reaction was imminent. He cried out a curse and his hips stuttered as he spilt his release all over his hand. He barely took a moment to catch his breath though, before he started to move again. 

“Donʼt stop, Geralt,” he gasped. “Please don't stop.” 

Geralt tried to fish for the vial of oil without stopping the movement of his hand. When his fingers touched it and he tried to grab it, he tipped it over. With a curse, he stretched his arm as far as he could to try and save it before all of it would end up wasted on the floor. There was still some left in the bottle when he lifted it up and he pulled his fingers out of Jaskier – eliciting another beautiful gasp from him – before he poured it in his palm and coated his own erection with it. Jaskier was watching him with hungry eyes and spreading his legs even further, displaying a degree of flexibility Geralt hadnʼt expected of him. He lined his cock up with Jaskierʼs hole and bit down hard on his bottom lip grasping for the last remnants of his self restraint as he slowly pushed himself into him.

Jaskierʼs head fell back against the bed with a gasp and a drawn-out moan and his fingers dug into the mattress. Geralt braced his arms on either side of Jaskierʼs shoulders as he bottomed out inside of him. Jaskier opened his eyes widen and for a heartbeat they both just looked at each other, before he raised his head off the mattress and kissed Geralt deeply. Geralt bent his elbows and leaned his forearms on the mattress so their bodies were pressed tightly together. He pushed his tongue past Jaskierʼs lips, revelling in his taste. Slowly, he started to rock his hips, a curse slipping over his lips at the feeling of Jaskier clenching tightly around him. 

Jaskier buried his fingers in Geraltʼs hair again, holding their faces close together as they rocked against each other, kissing hungrily in between gasps and curses. Jaskierʼs erection was trapped between their stomachs and Geralt could feel the stickiness of his earlier release against his skin. He licked his way into Jaskierʼs mouth again and moved his hips faster, spurred on by each and every sound he managed to elicit from the other man. Jaskier keened loudly, the grip in Geraltʼs hair tightening as his body first went tense and then shuddered as he came a second time. Geralt slowed down his movements and then stopped, even though he felt like it might kill him. Jaskier moaned quietly and his grip in Geraltʼs hair softened before he slowly stroked the back of his head, as though he wanted to apologise for how roughly heʼd been treating it. Geralt looked down at the blissful expression on Jaskierʼs face and even though he knew once the influence of the succubus had worn off, it would all go to shit, he couldnʼt get himself to care right now. Instead he kissed lowered his head to kiss Jaskier softly. Jaskier hummed contently against his lips.

“Keep going,” he whispered then.

The way he said it, so blissed out and yet still mad with lust, made Geralt laugh. Jaskier looked at him in surprise, the glazed over look of his eyes having lessened, but still there, and laughed too. “Come on,” he said then, wiggling his hips and groaning. “Weʼre not done here.” 

Geralt kissed him before he would laugh again, but then obeyed his order. Jaskier hooked his legs around Geraltʼs hips, digging his heels into his buttocks and urged him to move faster. Geralt pushed himself up on his hands again before he lifted one of them and wrapped it around Jaskierʼs bobbing erection, moving it in rhythm with the thrusting of his hips. Jaskier arched his back with a curse, his muscles clenching tight all around Geralt. 

Feeling his own climax start to draw closer, Geralt thrusted faster, trying to angle his hips in just the right way. When Jaskier came again, his legs clamped down around Geralt so tightly, he actually struggled for a second to keep his momentum going. This time, he didnʼt stop thrusting though, but he did ease off Jaskierʼs cock for a bit, noticing from his reaction how sensitive it had become. Sweat was starting to pool on his forehead, but he was determined to get at least one more climax out of Jaskier before he would allow himself his own. He leaned back his upper body as he grabbed first one and then the other of Jaskierʼs firm thighs and pulled his legs up, so they were resting against his chest before he leaned forward again, essentially folding him in half. Jaskier groaned at the change of the angle and Geraltʼs movements became more frantic, his efforts to stop himself from climaxing more desperate.

“Come on,” he urged Jaskier breathlessly. “One more.” He cursed and turned his head, biting down on Jaskierʼs calf. This drew out a surprised sound from the other man, which quickly turned into an eager moan though.

“So close,” he gasped. “Please, Geralt Iʼm–– Iʼm so close.” 

Geralt growled deep in his chest and forced himself to keep his rhythm steady. Jaskier squeezed his hand in between their bodies and grabbed his cock, stroking it once, twice, before he climaxed again, crying out Geraltʼs name.

Feeling Jaskier clench tightly around him did it for Geralt and he came with a curse, spilling his seed inside of him. 

Both of their bodies were trembling as Geralt leaned back and let Jaskierʼs legs down from his shoulders. He let himself fall down on the mattress next to Jaskier, trying to catch his breath. His head was spinning and he tried hard to keep himself in post-orgasmic bliss instead of thinking about the repercussions of what he had just done. His pulse was pounding loudly in his ears and despite his best efforts, he could feel guilt creep into his chest and settle heavily over his lungs, making it almost impossible to breathe. 

Jaskier sighed blissfully and a shudder ran through his body. Geralt could feel the mattress shifting and a moment later Jaskierʼs finger drawing aimless patterns over his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a shy smile play around Jaskierʼs lips, a stark contrast to what had just happened between them. His eyes were soft and clear again. 

“Thank you,” he said and it sounded sincere. 

Geralt grabbed Jaskierʼs hand because the touch was distracting him, but he didnʼt let go of it again. “Are you all right?” 

Jaskier nodded.

“Jaskier, I… Iʼm sorry.” Geralt looked him in the eyes although he wouldʼve rather averted his gaze. “Iʼm sorry you had to do that.” 

At first, Jaskier frowned confused, but then he burst out laughing. “Had to do that? Donʼt sell yourself short, Geralt. Iʼll be singing ballads of this night for the rest of my life.”

Geralt grunted, almost annoyed enough by this for it to overshadow the relief he felt.

“Geralt of Rivia, the white wolf heroically coming to my rescue. Saving me from the influence of a succubus with his mighty penis.” Jaskier lifted his arm and waved his hand in front of his face as though he could see the words on a banner. Geralt thumped him in the side, but Jaskier just laughed. 

“It didnʼt seem to leave any permanent damage,” Geralt grumbled in faux annoyance. “Youʼre back to your old self already.” 

“You donʼt seem to mind my old self that much.” Jaskier flipped onto his stomach and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “In fact, if I recall correct, you seemed quite willing to help me out with my, ahem, predicament.” 

Geralt gritted his teeth, remaining silent.

For a couple of heartbeats, Jaskier looked at him, before he leaned in slowly, stopping just shy of Geraltʼs lips. Their eyes met for a second before Geralt lifted his head, closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) If you have any prompts or suggestions, you can find me under @symbrock on instagram and tumblr.


End file.
